


When it All Falls Down

by KokiPanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ! Trigger Warning !, Almost no Saioma sorry!, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Suicide, One Shot, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi isn't suicidal, Suicide, Vent-fic, jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta
Summary: Shuichi has had a hard past couple of years, his parents and friends leaving him, his boyfriend Kokichi dying, and school eating him alive. But he wasn't suicidal, or at least thats what he told himself as he stood atop the roof of his apartment building in Tokyo, listening to the sirens and cars passing below, and the wind going up his sleeves, until finally the wind makes a decision for him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	When it All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a vent fic, and it is also inspired but my extreme desire to stand on the edge of the tallest building i can find and listen to slowed + reverbed songs as i slowly fall off. Uhm- anyways, this fanfic has almost no saioma i just decided to put it there so that people could find this work more easily! Also, extreme trigger warning for those who are triggered by suicide or the topic of it. And finally, here are the songs that i listened to that inspired and helped me write this fanfic:
> 
> -Listen before i go by billie ellish slowed [but your on a rooftop taking your last breaths] on Youtube  
> (i recommend listening to this while reading if your on a computer and can have multiple tabs open :D)  
> -i was all over her by Salvia Palth [slowed] on Youtube  
> -Pretty Cvnt by Sewerslvt [slowed] on Youtube 
> 
> Happy New Year and Enjoy!  
> -KokiPanta

!TW!  
-Suicide 

Shuichi stared forwards at the building across as he felt the cool wind rush past his pale neck.  
This is it. He had climbed to the roof of his 80 foot tall apartment building in Tokyo, Japan. The wind whistled as he stood atop the ledge, practically waiting for a large gust of wind to knock his pathetic body off. 

The truth of the matter was that he didn’t want to kill himself at all. Sure he was in pain, but he wasn’t suicidal. Shuichi had always wanted to come to the roof and feel the wind on his face and listen to the sirens, and cars driving down the street under him. Shuichi chuckled softly as he looked down at his black shoes before the street, which was lit up by car lights and bright neon signs. 

Shuichi’s navy-striped tie flapped in the wind, brushing against his right arm. His black blazer filled up with air, and the loose fabric on his pants waved. Shuichi clenched his hands into a fist. What if he jumped..? I mean, he wasn’t suicidal but he has nothing left anymore. His parents left him in a shitty apartment by himself, his boyfriend Kokichi died in a car crash, and…school was hard. But Shuichi was strong, at least that’s what he wants to tell himself. A few warm tears rolled down Shuichi’s pale face. He sunk into himself and sat down on the ledge, letting his feet dangle off the edge. 

He was sad, he was jealous of his friends who had family and partners, he was jealous of the kids at his high school who didn’t have to worry about jobs or having enough money to pay for a home because their parents no longer wanted to support them. 

Shuichi let out a loud cry, pounding his fist on his thigh in anger. He pulled the brim of his hat down, trying to cover his tears even though no one was there to watch him sob like a baby. ‘I’m done, i’m done, i’m done!’ Shuichi screamed in his head, clenching his fists so tight he was positive he had broke skin with his nails. He stood up suddenly, glaring down at the street and sidewalk, anger painting his face. He imaged that he was a ghost, staring down at his dead body sprawled out on the sidewalk below. He hallucinated it, zoning out at that idea and thinking about what people would think or feel if they knew he was dead. Would his parents come back after seeing on the news that their 16 year old son jumped from the roof of the shitty apartment they abandoned him in to fend for himself?

Suddenly, a large whistling gust of wind came up behind Shuichi, knocking him off his feet, surprising him and sending him tumbling off the ledge with a yelp. 

‘Huh? so, this is really happening…wait..THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING?!’ Shuichi yelled in his head, his eyes widening with panic. He had flipped around, his view fixed upwards at the ledge where he sat and stood on just a few seconds ago get father and farther away. 

Shuichi screamed as he watched his hat lift off his head with the wind and float away, leaving his hair flapping quickly in the wind. He spread his legs and arms, hoping that his somewhat loose clothing would slow his fall. 

His scream had caught peoples attention, as he heard people yelling and screaming below him. He watched as he quickly passed the other residents in the apartment’s lit up windows, with family eating inside or friends playing video games together. If he couldn’t have that anymore then maybe dying was worth it. Shuichi continued to stare upwards at the ledge which was almost out of view and he knew he was going to hit the ground soon. Shuichi became panicked again and wanted to scream and beg for his life, because he wasn’t really ready to die but, who was gonna help him now? God? Fuck that. Shuichi’s panicked face quickly shaped into a soft smile and he focused on the sensations of the wind going up his sleeves and into his collared shirt, tickling his pale chest. It’s cold. Very cold.

Shuichi knew he was almost at the bottom because the voices of people got louder and louder until…until! 

“AHHH! SOMEONE CALL 911!!”


End file.
